


Lola the Runner Up

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Lola the Runner Up [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lily comforts Lola after losing a beauty pageant to Lindsey Sweetwater.





	Lola the Runner Up

"And this year's Little Miss Halloween is......."

Lola was wearing a pumpkin tiara.

"....Lindsey Sweetwater!"

Lola's jaw dropped

Lindsey recieves a tiara and bouquet of flowers.

The crowd cheers

Lindsey snickers.

Lola walked home from a beauty pageant and walk upstairs to her room.

Lola started crying until she hears a soft voice babbling.

It was her little sister Lily.

Lily walked to Lola.

Lola said "No! I'm not okay I'm tired of losing a beauty pageant to my arch rival Lindsey Sweetwater"

Lily babbled

Lola's eyes were filled with tears

Lola hugged Lily

"Thank you Lily"

Lily giggled


End file.
